UnHindering Our Love: A New Adventure Begins
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: Life at the Jade Palace has been going well, but then a new intern, a young tiger girl, comes and then a young wolf joins in on the adventure. Who are these young ones? Sparks fly, tragedy strikes, and romance is found. TiPo, OC/OC. Changed summary.Plz RR
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda- Prologue- Old Friends  
Un-Hindering Our Love- Romance/Family- Started: 10/14/08  
Edited and Previewed Finished: 10/17/08

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to FalconMage, a fellow fanfiction writer and Kung Fu Panda fan, for his advice and encouragement that helped me work hard to finish it, I would also like to dedicate it to my mother for knowing what's best for me and also encouraging me to work hard and be myself, this goes out to you guys, and to the readers, I hope you like it, it's my first KFP fanfic, so it might suck, please R&R, it really helps to know what you guys think, cause it helps me try to make it better for you guys, so here it is, the prologue of "**_**Un-Hindering Our Love**_**", Enjoy (if you can).**

The Valley of Peace was in the middle of a midnight storm as two cloaked figures made their way through the streets of the town, soon they made their way up the stairs of the Jade Palace; after a good hour of climbing, the figures made it to the Palace gates, the tallest figure then blew at the door. An elderly red panda, around the height of 4'5" opened his sky blue eyes from slumber after feeling a certain disturbance in the wind, he sat up in his bedroll, grabbed his bright red hooded cloak and walked outside towards the Jade Palace gates, after fighting against the strong breeze, he made it and opened the large doors. As the elder looked at his late night visitors he smiled and stood aside allowing them entrance, he soon lead them to the Hall of Heroes, when they all entered, the panda removed his cloak and looked at the visitors and spoke,

"I never thought I would, but it's nice to see you again."

The tallest figure pulled her hood back revealing herself to be a south china tiger, no older than forty-five-years-old, she spoke back at the panda,

"The pleasure's all mine, Shifu."

The shortest figure, heightening up to the older tiger's shoulders lowered her hood as well, revealing a younger south china tiger, a female as well, no older than thirteen years. Shifu looked at the teenager,

"So how long it's been Cho Ann, sixteen years?" Shifu spoke

Cho Ann smiled, "Starting tonight, sixteen years exactly."

Shifu smiled,

"Who might this be if I may ask?" referring to the young tiger

Cho Ann looked at the young tiger herself,

"This is my youngest; she is willing to work hard with you and your students."

The girl tiger stepped forward with her hand extended,

"Pleased to meet you, Shifu, or if I may, Master Shifu, I'm Panthera, the youngest of the Nightland clan, and I'm hoping that I could train under your supervision, I'll work hard to get to the title of a kung fu master, and not to be a burden, I am well behaved and never quit at anything."

Shifu smiled, for a young one, she was very thoughtful and willing to be part of the Furious Five, he reached out and took her hand and shook it, though he was getting tired from old age, he was willing to train a few more students before retiring from teaching,

"Well Shifu, what do you say?" Cho Ann's voice came up,

Shifu sighed,

"Does she have anything else?"

Cho Ann and Panthera both shook their heads, and Shifu nodded,

"Well I'll show her to her room."

Panthera looked at her mom, and Shifu spoke again,

"Before you go Cho Ann, I want to show you something."

Cho Ann nodded and flipped her hood up followed by Panthera who followed suit, Shifu grabbed his cloak and put it back on and stepped outside and lead the two tigers to the bunkhouse, as they walked in Shifu and the tigers flipped their hoods back and Shifu took them to the end of the hall, their footsteps silent to all ears of the room inhabitants, after passing three doors, Shifu opened the last door on the left hand side and allowed Panthera entrance to the new habitat followed by her mother, Shifu bowed respectfully and allowed the two to say their good-byes,

"Well, this is it mother, I'm about to become part of the Furious Five."

Cho Ann felt a tear come to her eye and she hugged her daughter,

"I miss you already, but you were bound to come here anyway, and of course you're growing up, so I can't keep you around forever."

Panthera smiled and sniffed,

"Aw, mom, don't go all crying for me now, please."

Cho Ann released her daughter, kissed her forehead, and walked out the room door and closed them, as she wiped her tears away, she looked at Shifu who was watching her,

"What, it's what comes with motherhood, crying is what basically happens when a mother has to let her children go."

Shifu smiled,

"I understand perfectly."

Cho Ann looked at him and straightened up,

"So what is it you want to show me?"

"Follow me." Shifu walked to the room diagonal from Panthera's on the right hand side followed by Cho Ann.

Shifu grasped the handles and pulled to the sides and the doors came open, Cho Ann's mouth gaped open in awe as she looked into the room, there laying right in front of her was another south china tiger, she looked so peaceful, her hands folded on her stomach and her laying straight made it look like she was to be put to rest, the tiger was probably no older than nineteen years or more. Cho Ann walked towards the tiger and sat on the bedroll next to her,

"Wow, Tigress, you've grown into a very beautiful woman."

Shifu smiled,

"Beautiful enough to steal the heart of the Dragon Warrior."

Cho Ann looked at Shifu dumb founded,

"So she didn't get the title?"

Shifu shook his head,

"I'm afraid not, that title was taken by a panda named Po."

Cho Ann smiled and stood up,

"May I see this new Dragon Warrior, this, Po?"

Shifu turned around and walked right across the hall and opened the doors straight across from Tigress' room, Cho Ann threw her tongue to the roof of her mouth to keep from laughing only failing to have the laugh become a giggle at the sight of a black and white panda, probably a month older than Tigress but still the same age, sprawled out on his bedroll,

"I guess my view of kung fu masters has just changed." Cho Ann found herself speaking towards Shifu through giggles,

Shifu closed the doors of Po's room, and walked to Cho Ann,

"Welcome to my world."

Cho Ann found herself leaving Tigress' room and watching Shifu close the doors to her room, Shifu threw his hood on and Cho Ann followed suit and followed Shifu out to the grounds of the Jade Palace. The wind had died down a little bit but it was still pouring rain, when they reached the gate, Shifu opened the giant wooden doors and spoke,

"Sure you don't want to stay the night until this dies down?"

Cho Ann nodded,

"I'm sure."

Shifu watched as the mother tiger kneeled in front of him,

"Shifu, thank you, for everything you've done."

With that Cho Ann kissed Shifu on the cheek and walked through the doors and Shifu closed them, the rain then died down and Shifu could see the full moon show through the clouds, all he could think about was the vacant room that was located next to Tigress',

"_Soon, very soon._" Was all he could think.

Panthera laid on her bedroll thinking about the stories her mom had told her and what she heard from the villagers from her hometown,

"There's no doubt that this stay is going to be interesting."

And with that the young tiger was consumed by a deep sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please review, I think it might have sucked but please let me know what you think, was it good, was it the most horrible thing you read, I mean seriously let me know, and I'm open to suggestions too. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu Panda- Chapter 1- New Intern and the Task  
Un-Hindering Our Love- Romance/Family- Started: 10/18/08  
Edited and Previewed Finished: 10/19/08

**A/N: Alright, Tigress steps up to the plate, Po steps up to the pitcher's mound, the pitch… AND IT"S A HOMERUN, there's Tigress passing first base, now second, and third, and she's coming up to home plate and she is… SAFE, WOOHOO! More on this story after this chapter. **

Tigress woke up to a crashing sound from the room across the hall from hers, she groaned and put a paw to her forehead,

"_Not again._" Were the only two words that came to her mind.

Tigress slid off her bedroll and stood up and walked to her door, as she reached it she noticed it wasn't closed all the way closed,

"_Hmm, the wind must have blown them open._"

Tigress opened her doors and looked at the closed doors ahead of the her across the hall the other Furious Five members looked at her and knew by her look she wanted to know and they all shrugged at the same time,

"I wonder what Po tripped over this time?" Viper's voice sounded through the bunkhouse.

Tigress, wanting to get this over with, walked pass the others and threw the room doors open and walked in, Po the Dragon Warrior panda was straightening the waistband of his patched shorts, he looked up at Tigress and grinned but it faded as he glanced a little longer at her expression, the annoyed tiger opened her mouth and out of no where she yelled,

"What the heck is with you, you clumsy excuse for a kung fu master, what happened now!"

Po looked at the female tiger and stuttered,

"I, uh, um, well, I, I kind of, well…"

Viper moved in and slithered between Tigress and Po,

"Tigress, that's enough, we all know that Po doesn't do well being yelled at, now Po, can you please tell us what happened just now?"

Po feeling a little more comfortable spoke clearly,

"I tripped over my shorts waistband."

Crane looked at Po and walked up,

'Um, Po, I don't want to sound like a critic about people or anything but, uh, what are you of all people doing up so early."

Po looked at his bird friend, he was so comfortable telling Crane his secrets and all that, after Tai Lung's defeat, Crane had become Po most closest friend and Po was glad to have a friend like him,

"Well I noticed lately I've always been the last one out of the rooms or having Master Shifu wake me up, so I thought I might want to you know try something new so last night I had a nightmare, a weird one at that, and it woke me up earlier than usual so I thought I would get dressed and be out by the sound of the gong like you guys, it's stupid I know, but worth it if I'm going to be a kung fu master and be a true Dragon Warrior."

Crane nodded,

"That's not a stupid idea, it's great that you want to try something new."

Mantis hopped up on Tigress' shoulder and spoke,

"So I take it the sound that we heard was you falling over your shorts because you were tired from waking up early."

Po looked up and smiled,

"Yeah, pretty much."

Monkey walked up and smiled,

"It's worth a shot Master Po, but I think you should stay with the sleeping late."

Tigress shook her head and turned around and froze in place,

"Um, guys, who is that?"

Everyone looked at the doorway and saw a reflection of Tigress, only this reflection was heightening to her shoulder, and the white markings around her eyes were points, not circular like Tigress', and she looked thirteen-years-old. The young one just looked at the group of kung fu masters and spoke,

"Some how I knew this stay would be interesting, and you shouldn't be so mean to people, Master Tigress."

At that the little girl walked off towards the entrance of the bunkhouse, by the time the girls orange, black, and white tail disappeared from the door frame, the gong rang, and others made there way out of Po's room, when they looked at the entrance, they saw the little Tigress clone standing next to their master who looked at them oddly,

"Girls, sleeping together with the boys, and boys, sleeping in a group, I thought all of you liked being in your own individual rooms, but if you want to have grown-up, kung fu master sleep-overs, I'll be glad to arrange that for you."

The kung fu masters looked at each other and Tigress spoke up,

"Master it's not what it looks like, we all were in the panda's room because the clumsy fatso," Tigress looked at Po, who was behind her, and then back at her master, "tripped over his shorts."

Shifu tilted his head like a confused dog at the giant panda,

"Well anyway, my students, I'm sure your all wondering who this is," Shifu looked at the girl beside him as the Furious Five nodded, "this is Panthera Nightland, our new intern."

The Furious Five looked at their master in disbelief, Po on the other hand stepped forward, put a fist in his open palm, and bowed to Panthera while speaking,

"Pleased to meet you, Panthera, I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior and, WOAH!!"

Po, having leaned over too far while bowing, took a nose dive to the floor, he growled at his clumsiness, even after defeating Tai Lung, Po was still not happy about his fat physique. Panthera put her paws to her muzzle to try to stifle a laugh, only having a slight snicker escape her throat, as she moved her hands away from her mouth she spoke,

"That was funny, but anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you Po, I'm looking forward to working with you," she extended a hand to help him up and looked at the Five, "that goes for all of you as well."

While Panthera helped Po up, Shifu looked at his students,

"Training will begin as always," Shifu put a hand up to stop Po from moving as the others walked off, "except you Po, you'll be showing the girl around."

Po looked at Panthera and smiled,

"Okay, but hey, you didn't show me around when I came here."

Shifu smirked,

"That's because when you came here, no one here liked you."

As Shifu walked off chuckling, Po turned to Panthera,

"Shall we?" was the first thing Panthera said,

Po nodded and they both walked down the hall beginning the Palace tour.

**A/N: Sorry about the beginning author's note people, I was in a weird mood when I wrote this, but anyway, that was chapter two, hope you liked it. Also, I hope you guys can guess who Panthera is, without looking at my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kung Fu Panda- Chapter 2- The Tour  
Un-Hindering Our Love- Romance/Family- Started: 10/20/08  
Edited and Previewed- Finished: 11/22/08

**A/N: Okay so I know that I haven't been too mysterious about this story but bear with me, there might, note the word, might, be a mystery in here somewhere, plus I know I haven't been too descriptive about Panthera, you know her outfit or something so I'll do that here, so anyway here's chapter 3, well, technically it's chapter 2 not counting the prologue.**

Po walked by Panthera outside and stood in the courtyard where he first became the Dragon Warrior, he pointed to the hills behind the Jade Palace and spoke,

"Over there is the Sacred Pool of Tears, where Master Oogway founded kung fu."

Panthera was shivering with anticipation, what she wouldn't do to put her tour knowledge she just learned from Po to work by herself,

"Um, where is Master Oogway now, Master Po?"

Po bowed his head and shook it,

"Uh, Master Oogway, um, Master Oogway, he passed on two months ago, three days before Tai Lung attacked."

Panthera looked at Po, noticing that Po was upset recapping the memory of Shifu saying that Master Oogway couldn't defeat Tai Lung again, at least not at that time, she embraced him in one of her warmest hugs yet to come from her,

"I'm sorry Master Po, I bet you and Master Oogway were very close."

"Nah, he just treated me like a student and was the only one that saw my potential, he also gave me some good advice." Po looked down at the tiger that was still embracing him.

Panthera let go and looked at Po with beaming eyes,

"I'm just glad I'm finally getting the chance to talk to my idol."

Po looked at her,

"Me, an idol, I don't think so, if you haven't noticed I'm just a fat, lazy panda that can not even do a single back flip or kung fu move."

Panthera scoffed,

"Well excuse me buddy but if I remember correctly from the stories I heard in my village, you defeated Tai Lung all by yourself and that is a very big thing."

Po scratched the back of his neck,

"Pure luck, nothing special there."

Panthera looked at the large batch of black and white fur,

"Don't be so modest, you know it wasn't luck, I for one know it was your training that did the job."

Po smirked,

"Okay, I guess I did work, a little bit."

Panthera smiled. Po looked up and looked at the sun, and grabbed Panthera's paw and started walking,

"Wow, this place is so big I didn't even know it was already close to dinner time, the Five must be starving, and you must be too, your journey probably wasn't that restful?"

Panthera smiled,

"No, my mother and I where on a busy schedule to get me here, that we only stopped to sleep."

Po looked at the tiger with wide eyes,

"How long was your trip, and of course if it was cold you chose the wrong choice of garments."

Panthera smirked,

"It was only about a two days length, and yeah it was cold, that's why I wore a cloak, but it was still a little cold."

Panthera looked at her outfit, she wore the exact some outfit as the other tiger that Po and the other's called, Tigress, the only difference was her shirt was blue, and above her pants was a white skirt that was three inches above her knees with two splits in the both sides. Po finally opened the door to the Palace dining hall, and looked at his young friend, her blood red eyes glared back at him,

"So are you going to cook something or are we going to starve tonight?"

Po laughed at Panthera's remark,

"No, we're going to eat."

Panthera smiled,

"I thought so."


	4. Chapter 4

Kung Fu Panda- Chapter 3- Panthera's Family and the Invitation  
Un-Hindering Our Love- Romance/Family- Started: 11/22/08  
Edited and Previewed- Finished: 11/22/08

**A/N: Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got grounded from the Internet and all that, well anyway, here is Chapter 3 of my Kung Fu Panda fanfiction. Enjoy.**

Panthera watched as Po reached into a cabinet and pulled out a carrot and picked up a knife and started cutting it,

"So what all do you make, Master Po?"

Po glanced at Panthera and back at the broth as he dropped the carrot slices in,

"I make noodles, that's all, I was raised in a noodle shop by a goose named Mr. Ping, he sort of took me in, I never really knew my parents actually. My dad tells me that they're dead, but I still am not sure."

Panthera's expression was one of sorrow for the panda, though it had only been a day, she felt like she was a sister of his, she felt a kind of sister loving feeling for him and that is what drove her to walk to his side and drape her left arm around his shoulders,

"I'm so sorry Master Po, I wish there was something I could do to help."

Po looked at her dark blood red irises and smiled warmly at her,

"There is actually, you can stop calling me 'Master', I only allow Monkey to say it because he's gotten a little fond of it after Tai Lung's defeat, to everyone else it's just plain old, Po."

Panthera giggled at Po, and shook her head,

"Alright, 'Po', so is there anything I can get for you?"

Po, pleased with the name, nodded,

"Yes, could you get those five bowls over there?"

Panthera looked other at the table were Po was pointing and nodded and walked over and picked them up, stacking one in the other, that's when she noticed a plate sitting on the corner of the table, on it was some flat yellowish white tablet, the corner of the tablet had been cut off in the shape of a square big enough to be picked up with chopsticks, which were positioned neatly next to the plate, curiosity got the best of Panthera and she looked at Po,

"Um, Po, who's sitting in the right corner of the table?"

Po turned and looked at her as she handed him the bowls,

"Oh, Master Tigress does, that's her given seat."

Panthera gave a down expression,

"So where will I sit?"

Po looked at her,

"You can sit next to me if you'd like to."

Panthera gave a huge grin at the panda and ran over and sat on the floor, it was quite funny to Po and he looked back and thought,

'_If that table was a blade, it would easily behead her.'_

Po gave a nod at the tiger with out even looking at her,

"Good guess on where I sit."

Panthera looked at the stool beside her and back at the table, she was sitting at the head of the table, closest to the doorway of the dining hall. Tigress walked to the dining hall, the rest of the Five following behind her, as she reached the door she heard Po's voice with the new intern,

"You know I've got an extra chair right here beside me if you want it."

"Oh, yes, thank you, Po."

Tigress sighed from the long day at training and walked in, Panthera jumped up and looked at Tigress,

"Oh hi Master Tigress, Master Monkey, Master Viper, Master Mantis, and Master Crane. How was training?"

was her first question as each Furious Five member walked in and took their seats, and replied politely to the young tiger,

"Fine." was Mantis' reply as Po passed a bowl of noodle soup to him and Panthera.

"Fun." was Viper's as Po passed her one,

"Energy spending." was Crane's; Po passed one to him,

"Very fast-paced as ever." was Monkey's and Po finally finished his bowl passing with the golden langur,

"Tiring and painful as always. How was your tour with the panda?" Tigress said grimacing at the mention at the name she would call Po, Panthera smiled,

"It was fun, Po was a great tour guide, I really can't wait to put it to use."

Po by this time was sitting at the table to the right of Panthera with a bowl himself. Po bowed his head and looked at Panthera,

"Well you just have to wait until tomorrow."

Po looked at the others and nodded,

"Well guys, you know I didn't make this so you could just look at it and let it get cold."

Tigress picked up her plate and began eating without a word as the others picked up their spoons and began to sip their soup, not speaking at all, Po of course, just picked up his bowl and downed the contents in like three seconds, Panthera, looking up to the panda like an example, copied him, only to lay the bowl down to reveal her muzzle occupied by a single noodle, giving her the look of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior's Master. Viper looked over to her tiger neighbor and smiled,

"Oh no Po, looks like Master Shifu went through a species and gender change."

Po looked at Panthera,

"I think you're right Viper."

Panthera looked at the two,

"What?"

Mantis was the one to speak this time,

"Oh, nothing Master Shifu."

Mantis bowed his head, Monkey looked at her and started laughing,

"She looks like how Po did his second night here during dinner."

this caused everyone besides Tigress to laugh, Panthera then found out why they were laughing as Tigress looked and gestured to her by touching her own muzzle, that she had a noodle stuck there, Panthera moved her bottom lip under the hanging piece of cooked dough and sucked it into her mouth and swallowed. Po calmed his laughing down and looked at Tigress, who put her plate down on the table, having finished eating, she finally had the nerve to want to get into a conversation with the new intern,

"So Panthera, where are you from?"

everyone looked at the young tiger girl, eyes full of questions about her origins and journey to the Palace.

"I'm from the Southside of the Valley of Honor, in the southeast from here, probably thirty-thousand miles, quite a journey here, took an entire week."

The other's were dumbfounded, Crane was the most surprised, even as a flyer, he wasn't that energized enough to go that far. Tigress still shocked by how far the girl had traveled, had a feeling she had walked that far before too, but pushed it into the back of her mind and looked at Panthera and asked,

"So who is your family?"

Panthera seemed happy about this question,

"The Nightland clan, I'm the youngest, my mother is Cho Ann Nightland, and my father is Joen Nightland, and I haven't met my sister."

Crane looked at her,

"Do you know her name?"

Monkey let out with a slight _humph_ and pointed at Tigress,

"I wouldn't be surprised if her sister was this one right here."

Monkey began to chuckle which change to silence as he noticed Panthera's glance, Tigress also noticed this and made her surprise known through expression,

"Do now."

Panthera said with a smile, Tigress could only stutter her sentence as Monkey fell from his chair,

"Are you saying that I'm, you're sister?"

Panthera nodded and licked one of her sharp canines. Tigress was about to speak when a the dining hall doors slammed open and Shifu walked in with Zeng, Shifu looked at the group of warriors and intern,

"Zeng has got a message from your father, Po."

Po looked at Zeng with concern,

"Is he alright, is there something wrong, does he need me for anything?"

Zeng held up his wings,

"Dragon Warrior, please do not fret, Mr. Ping is alive and well, he just wanted to send all of you a invitation to the noodle shop for lunch tomorrow."

Po sighed with relief and Panthera jumped from her seat,

"Really?! That's great, could we go Master Shifu? It would give me a good day to tour the Valley of Peace."

Tigress stood up and looked at her sister,

"That sounds like a great idea Master. Po's father barely gets to see him, and it would be a great opportunity for him to meet us in person, and of course, what Panthera said."

Master Shifu gave an unconvinced look,

"Well at least it would give you all a break, I mean we still have to be alert of enemies but your training could wait until the day after tomorrow, just be alert."

with that Shifu left, Panthera grinned and giggled like a high school schoolgirl, bouncing on the balls of her heels,

"Does this mean we can go?"

Po smiled and nodded,

"Yes Panthera, we can go."

Panthera jumped and cheered and remained silent until everyone of the others were done with dinner, and they all made their ways to their rooms. Po walked beside Panthera,

"Well I'm right next door, so if you need anything just use the side room doors and come on in."

Panthera nodded and gratefully thanked the giant panda and watched him go to his room. As she walked to her room next to Po's she was stopped by an orange paw on her shoulder, she spun around and came face to face with her sister tiger, Tigress,

"So is it true, that I'm your sister?"

Panthera nodded at Tigress' question,

"I wouldn't lie to you, or the other's, sister."

Tigress felt tears come to her eyes and she suddenly took Panthera into a hug,

"I never thought I would see the day I would meet a member of my family."

Panthera returned the hug and spoke softly to her older sister,

"Please don't cry Tigress, I can't stand to see people cry."

Tigress backed up and rubbed her eyes,

"It's good to see you young sister, have a good night."

and with that Tigress took the handles of her room doors and shut them, Panthera smiled and walked to her room and closed her doors as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Kung Fu Panda- Chapter 4- Meeting Jay Lyn the Wolf: Part One

Un-Hindering Our Love- Romance/Family- Started: 11/23/08

**A/N: Well finally we get to the chapter where the readers, the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and Master Shifu meet Jay Lyn; anyway this is a two section chapter, as you can see, but anyway. Oh and by the way, once again I'm sorry about details, once I'm doing good with environment details, then I switch to character details and screw up with environment details, anyway, still working on that, this should be better, THANK YOU for pointing that out FalconMage. Chapter 4 everyone!**

_**A five-year-old gray wolf walked beside his mother and father; they lined up in front of a palace's gates, the spring breeze ruffling the boy's short multi-colored fur. The young wolf heard his father whisper something to his mother but he couldn't quite make it out, he couldn't even make out what they looked like, for they were all blurry, everything was blurry, and the wolf boy couldn't even make out the slightest thing. All he could see were outlines. The wolf boy looked at the line of slaves, each certain one being chosen to go to some wagon pulled by an oxen slave from what he made out, soon the giant panda leader, dressed in authoritative armor stopped at the end of the line in front of the wolf boy's father,**_

_**"You and your wife do well at the palace, so you may stay, but, your son is to go on the wagon."**_

_**the boy felt his mother wrap her arms around him,**_

_**"I'd die before I was to be separated from my baby!"**_

_**Soon the boy was in the middle of a struggle between his mother and the panda, his mother screaming 'no' and moving him out of the panda's reach every single time he would try to grab him. As the struggle ensued the wolf boy's father intervened and grabbed his wife, giving the panda a great opportunity to grab the boy. The panda commander grabbed the wolf and walked away with him, having a hard time due to him having a fit,**_

_**"MOMMY, DADDY!!!" the panda threw the boy in the wagon with the other transfer slaves.**_

_**As the wolf watched as the cage door was closed and the wagon begin to lunge forward, the boy heard his father in the distance speak the last words he would remember deep in his heart for the rest of his life,**_

_**"Be strong Jay Lyn, we'll all meet again someday, remember, you're my and mommy's little warrior."**_

_**Jay Lyn looked down at his small paw. In it was a metal medallion with a ruby cut into the shape of a flame in the middle of it. What was strange was that he could see it clearly.**_

Jay Lyn shot up in bed, he was in a cold sweat, his hazel irises dilating his pupils, and his breathing was irregular. He got on his knees and propped his head on the window sill, he slowed his breathing, eyes looking up at the full moon, he sighed and turned around, his legs, covered in a red pair of silk pants, leaving from under him and finding their way to the wooden floor.

The decorations of the room made him laughed, it had been a week since Mr. Ping, the noodle shop owner, had bought him from Commander Shian, the panda he had just dreamt about, and Jay Lyn still was wondering how the goose's adoptive son could be so obsessed with the Furious Five, plus become the Dragon Warrior himself.

Jay Lyn then noticed the horizon in the East was brightening; dawn was upon the Valley of Peace. Jay Lyn sat on the bending bedroll and thought about the memory he had just dreamed about,

'_Remember, you're my and mommy's little warrior."_

Jay Lyn thought about only that line, eyes now tear filled, Jay Lyn brought his knees to his chest, positioned his arms to lay on them, and laid his head in them and began to cry. He hated crying, it made him look like a child, it wasn't common for a fourteen-year-old wolf in his bloodline to cry, but he couldn't help but cry when he thought about his parents that beautiful light spring day turned hideously dark.

Jay Lyn finally stopped crying and looked up, using his middle finger to wipe his eyes, he stood up and climbed down the stairs silently to get a head start on work. As he reached the bottom floor of the noodle house, he saw his brother, a giant panda, sitting on a stool next to the shop entrance, he was wearing a pair of blue shorts, Jay Lyn smiled,

"What are you doing up so early Jay."

Jay Lyn's smile faded,

"Oh nothing just had a crazy dream, so I thought that I might get busy on work."

the giant panda looked at his younger brother,

"What were you dreaming about?"

the teenage wolf stopped taking the shop stools off the tables,

"It… it was about my parents," Jay Lyn gripped the medallion that he had tied to his belt, "and why do you want to know, all you care about is girls and friends, you never care about what I think, Shen." Shen glared at the wolf,

"Hey, when I took you in as my little brother, I made a commitment I would be good to you and be your supporter, and those girls left me, and you know me, wanting to settle down and start a family, I'm freakin twenty-years-old, it's about time."

Jay Lyn huffed,

"Yeah, well you need to start looking for girls who actually are as tall as you, stop going out with rabbits."

Shen smirked, "Yeah, well, it's hard finding a girl like that here in this village; it's filled with nothing but rabbits, pigs, and ducks or geese." Jay Lyn nodded,

"Yeah, people like us do stand out, huh? But seriously, I mean, not that you care, but I think it wouldn't be bad seeing you with a pig, but rabbits, uh!"

Shen laughed, he loved this teenager, he felt so bad for him, and he still wondered how something so horrible could happen to an innocent child like him,

"So, anyways, is there anything you need me to do Shen, sweep, mop, dishes, something?"

Shen looked up from the scroll he was reading for the fifth time, "Well I got the sweeping and the mopping done, but the dishes, well, they're already done, you did them last night remember, before you went to bed." Jay Lyn put a finger to his chin,

"Oh, yeah." Jay Lyn spoke, taking his finger from his chin.

Shen looked back at the scroll and closed it; he looked up at the Jade Palace, the early rays of the sun making it visible through all of the Valley of Peace,

"You know that tiger that lives up at the Jade Palace doesn't seem too bad looking."

Jay Lyn looked up from sitting the last stool on the floor,

"Oh brother, she is '_way_' out of your league, and of course if I were her, if I had to choose between a warty old toad and you, I'd choose the toad."

Shen looked at the gray wolf,

"Oh, okay, well the girls at your school find you attractive right," Jay Lyn nodded, "well let's see what they think of you when they see you with '_this_'," Shen brought the scroll up to view, "halfway down your esophagus."

Jay Lyn put both paws up to his face, claws near his mouth to give a chewing on nails look, to mock being frightened. Shen got up from his seat and ran after Jay Lyn, who had taken off around the shop courtyard, both of them laughing.  
"Alright boys, that's enough." Jay Lyn and Shen stopped; they turned around and looked at the owner of the shop, Mr. Ping, and bowed their heads, Jay Lyn apologizing, "Sorry Mr. Ping, did we wake you."

Mr. Ping smiled and nodded, "Yes, and I just wanted to say to Shen, that if he shoves that scroll down my favorite employee's throat, '_I'll_' shove a butcher knife down his."

Shen froze and Jay Lyn gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Sorry brother, but it seems that your fun has been taken away."

Mr. Ping grabbed a wooden spoon and tapped it on the counter,

"Okay boys time to get to work."

Jay Lyn was at the stove in a flash, followed by a groaning panda brother,

"Oh come on brother, it can't be that bad can it."

Jay Lyn's foster brother nodded,

"Yes it can."


End file.
